


They Don't Carry Fleas

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Driving, Flea market, Love, M/M, One Shot, Perfect, car, confused cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Dean and Cas are headed to the flea market. But Cas thinks it's an AWFUL idea.





	They Don't Carry Fleas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the amazing feedback. I hope you all continue to show your support. Much love

Castiel was smiling out the window as Dean drove. Dean always said, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole but Cas was the exception to the rule. Dean let Cas pick for two reasons:

1) His taste in music wasn’t half bad  
2) Dean may or may not have teeny weeny crush on the guy

Dean glanced over and smiled, Castiel looked so cute, so innocent. Dean loved that Cas was innocent, he wasn’t broken, he wasn’t bullied, he was perfect. Dean just looked back at the road before making a sharp right turn. Cas furrowed his brow. “Umm Dean, this doesn’t seem like a good idea,” he said, slightly distressed. Dean looked over at Cas,

“Why is that?” he said, slightly confused.

“Really Dean? Davis’s FLEA market?” Castiel said, sounding very exasperated. Dean laughed, slightly then looked at Cas. He was serious, he thought they were going to a market… full of fleas.

“Flea markets don’t carry fleas you know?” Dean looked at Cas whose brow furrowed once again.

“Well then why is it called that?” Cas said, very confused. Dean shrugged,

“That is a great question my friend,” he said while nodding. He hummed along to the Zeppelin song Cas chose before pulling into the dirt parking spot. “Now let’s go find that God chosen article, then you can pick out something nice for yourself,” he said with a smile before the pair hopped out of the car.


End file.
